Many vehicle systems now include vehicle electronic devices that allow for nearby devices to connect to remote networks. Such devices include telematics units and/or infotainment units that include remote network connectivity capabilities. Vehicles may include one or more wireless access points that allow one or more client devices to connect thereto. The wireless access points may then be connected to a remote network over, for example, the Internet via through a router connected to a land network or via a cellular network (e.g., through a connection to a telematics unit included in the vehicle that includes cellular network capabilities).
Nonetheless, it may be desirable to connect the client devices to one or more remote networks via another device or system that is not included in the vehicle. In this case, the wireless access point included in the vehicle could scan for one or more wireless access points over a certain frequency band (e.g., 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz); however, the wireless access point may experience difficulties when attempting to perform a scan over that same frequency band if it is also in communication as a host with one or more client devices over that same certain frequency band.